


Fireflies - A Malec Drabble

by Fandom746



Series: Malec Drabbles [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Confessions, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Malec, POV Alec Lightwood, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: Without any conscious effort, Alec suddenly began thinking of Magnus while wandering around the park, but not reaching any familiar paths. If anything, it all seemed to be getting darker and darker."I wish I could meet Magnus again. I have so much to say... I don't know how..." Alec spoke out loud into the dark.Suddenly a light began winking far away, coming closer and closer every second. Alec stared in wonder as the winking lights came up to him and began swirling around him, and he slowly realised what they were. Fireflies!A Malec drabble on the word prompt - Fireflies
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Fireflies - A Malec Drabble

Alec looked around the darkness, despair gripping him completely. He had walked out of the Institute with only the intention of going for a walk and clearing his head. He had just been released from the infirmary, after the Silent Brothers had finally declared that he was completely healed from the Greater Demon venom.   
  
_Of course I am healed! Magnus used his magic to heal me!_ Alec had insisted all throughout and once they declared that it was true, he had ran out to the park. There, he had gotten lost among the twisted roots that seemed so alien and unfamiliar in the dark.  
  
Without any conscious effort, Alec suddenly began thinking of Magnus while wandering around the park, but not reaching any familiar paths. If anything, it all seemed to be getting darker and darker.   
  
"I wish i could meet Magnus again. I have so much to say....i dont know how..." Alec spoke out loud into the dark.  
  
Suddenly light began winking far away, coming closer and closer every second. Alec stared in wonder as the winking lights came up to him and began swirling around him, and he slowly realised what they were. Fireflies!   
  
As he looked around, the fireflies came together in front of him and formed an arrow pointing to his right.   
  
_Am i supposed to follow them?_ Alec wondered. For all he knew, it might be a trap set by some faerie. But as he looked at the fireflies, he felt a distinct sense of familiarity and adoration. There was a distinct friendly feel to them.  
  
Making up his mind, Alec began walking in the direction pointed out, and followed the fireflies for a few minutes, when he suddenly noticed the lights of Brooklyn looming up in front of him. And still the fireflies refused to leave him, but rather winked ahead of him, making an arrow once more.   
  
Alec followed them once more, until they suddenly stopped and formed a heart shape. He looked around and noticed that he was standing in front of Magnus's loft.   
  
Just then he heard Magnus's voice behind him. "Alec, if you wanted to talk to me, all you had to do was ask."   
  
"But... i didnt...." Alec stuttered.  
  
"You did. When you were lost in the park. Thats why i sent these fireflies." Magnus waved his arms around, indicating the fireflies that were flying around them forming little hearts and the word Malec in a glittering fashion.   
  
Magnus saw Alec's face turn pink slightly as he stared at the display, and taking pity on the shadowhunter, he opened up a portal through which the fireflies disappeared.   
  
"What? Where did they go?" Alec asked in a slightly panicked voice.   
  
"Back to the park. Its not nice to pull them out of their habitat and leave them here you know. People can sometimes be crueler than demons. They try to capture the fireflies in jars!" Magnus explained and to his surprise saw Alec nodding along.  
  
"Now. Was there something you wanted to say to me, or do you call out for people all the time?" Magnus inquired.  
  
"How do you know if i called out for you or not?"   
  
"I have magic, darling. Of course i can find out. Besides i was passing by anyway." Magnus smirked, and Alec stared up at him for a second, then looked away.  
  
"I..i just wanted to thank you for healing me." Alec said softly, looking down at Magnus's shoes.  
  
"You are very welcome. I couldnt allow you to die after all. You havent called me for a date yet."   
  
Alec began panicking again. "I.... i cant.... I'm not.."   
  
Magnus shushed him quietly and said, "Dont worry about it. If you dont want to, then just let it go. I would love to go on a date with you Alexander, but if you arent willing then I'll understand. None of you shadowhunters would ever want to go out with demon spawn. Ive come to terms with it." Magnus said, his tone becoming dry and bitter at the end.  
"Go on shadowhunter. Back to the Institute. I cant rescue you again if you get lost."  
  
Magnus waved at the shocked and speechless Alec, gave a small sad smile and turned away, the smile dropping off his face as soon as he wasnt facing Alec again.  
  
It always hurt, the way shadowhunters behaved with him, and though he was used to it, that didnt make it less painful. Taking a deep breath, he was about to walk to the door of his apartment, determined to spend the night drinking till the end of all reasoning, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. A hand full of calluses and scars, a hand with the open-eye rune stretched across it.  
  
The hand applied a slight pressure, turning him around until he was facing the shadowhunter attached to the hand. Alexander Lightwood stood in front of him, so close that Magnus could feel the warmth rising off him. Magnus looked down into Alec's eyes, the crystal clear blue that seemed to suck him into their depths. He was so captivated that he almost didnt realise when Alec looped his fingers into Magnus's belt loops, and pulled Magnus against himself.   
  
Alec leaned up, one hand on Magnus's waist, the other having moved from Magnus's shoulder, and was now caressing his neck. He twisted up, till his mouth ghosted along Magnus's with the lightest pressure, once, then twice, before Magnus seemed to regain his senses and deepened the kiss.  
  
Finally they broke apart, gasping a little for breath and Alec pulled away, moving backwards a few steps. " I'll call you, Magnus. Tonight." He said softly, smiling, still filled with bliss.  
  
" But how? My number must have washed off ages ago." Magnus asked, bewildered.  
  
"I..uh... i kind of learnt the number byheart..." Alec trailed off, and saw the light in Magnus's eyes kindle into a raging fire.   
  
" I'll wait up for you." Magnus replied, touched by the simple fact. He made to turn away again, but was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. "Thank you." Alec muttered against his neck, his breath ticking him and Magnus closed his eyes. He was so happy that he felt he might just float off the ground and fly. Then suddenly Alec's arms around him tightened even more, and upon opening his eyes, Magnus realised that the cause for the sudden panic was because they were indeed floating a few feet up in the air.   
  
Magnus kissed Alec once more and set them both down on the pavement again. With one last hug, Alec disentangled himself and walked away, smiling slightly.   
  
That was when he realised suddenly that it was well past midnight. That meant it was now Valentine's Day.   
  
_He had confessed his feelings for Magnus on Valentine's Day._  
  
And despite the problems it entailed, Alec was happier than he had ever been.   
  
He never could get Magnus out of his head, and now he didnt want to

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Do let me know under the comments and leave kudos. Im open to taking random word prompts, if anyone wants me to work on a particular word.


End file.
